Back Ride
by HVK
Summary: Princess Bubblegum, enchanted by Susan Strong's beauty and form, has reformatted her body to have Susan's build and stature, making her beautifully big and powerfully built, a giant of a candy person (or whatever she may be). With Finn riding on the back of her head, she enjoys the moment, and his company. A Fubblegum one-shot.


Another Fubblegum fic with Princess Bubblegum having Susan Strong's body type and stature!

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or make any profit from it.

* * *

"Hold on tightly," Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum said, shifting a little awkwardly at the ungainliness of her stance, not quite used to the proportions of her enlarged body.

Under her hands, placing that warm and precious weight upon her broadened shoulders, Finn's softness was a delightful thing, at her fingertips and totally in her power, small and sweet and his voice was so adorable it almost physically hurt to resist the compulsion to take him to the ground and do what came very naturally.

It was not in Bubblegum's nature to resist the creative impulse, yet she understood that now was not yet the time for such things. She contented herself with an impish squeeze on his soft backside, and was rewarded with a startled squeak. Perhaps it might have been a yell, but he was so surprised that his cry was robbed of all force and invectiveness, and became a small and humble noise like a sound of surrender.

A hand rather bigger than usual clapped over her mouth, failing to stifle a giggle as Finn tried to reassert his composure, his strong and slender legs wrapping around the strong muscles connecting her neck to her shoulders, his front on the back of her head and his chest pressing against the top of her gooey hair even as his hands found purchase just above her eyes, holding firmly to her. She giggled as he moved against her, getting comfortable and settling into place. She gave him a reassuring pat as his relatively tiny body made an interesting weight on her head, and for a moment her hand lingered on his knee.

It was startling to think that her palm swallowed his knee. She was just so much bigger now. She smiled. She _liked_ being big.

Susan Strong, Princess Bubblegum had thought after the first time she had actually seen her, had a very interesting build. It was something worth emulating, just to see what it would be like. And now, after a few treatments of mysterious substances she didn't elaborate on and stabilizing an enormous amount of candy biomass that was further refined and shaped into the appropriate forms once she had assimilated it...

Well. Now she was so large that Finn could comfortably cling to the back of her head and ride around on her shoulders, a giant of a candy person (if she could even be considered such, she mused; she had made them and stood apart of them, though she was of them). Finn's head had barely been above her mid-thigh when she had picked him up, and her legs thicker around than his whole body. It was a fascinating experience, and a thrilling one as well.

Broad shoulders flexed as she yawned, turning this way and that as she felt how strangely solidified she was, her gooey biomass compacted and strengthened vastly beyond her previous ratio, and her body didn't feel even slightly gooey or as drippy as it sometimes. She felt... solid. Absently, she poke a large forearm, and her skin had a similar sense of give that flesh would have, and it felt like flesh too, the same as always, but certainly a bit squishier than a human's would be.

On her back, Finn wiggled around, laughing cheerful. "Peebee, you're like... really high up! THIS IS WHAT TALL PEOPLE FEEL LIKE."

She laughed too. "Oh, I hadn't even thought of that." She stood up taller, and Finn giggled some more; it was worth having to bend nearly double to fit through doors, she decided, and wiggled her back against Finn; her gooey hair flopped around him, the cable-like strands wounded up and lengthened into dreadlocks, and he goggled as pink goo slithered around him, snuggling and sheltering him. "I rather like it!"

"Me too, Peebs," Finn said, and she smiled slyly as he braced against her in a tight hug. Her hands wound around each other unconsciously, and she grinned at how nice he felt, being so smaller to her big-ness.

She set off at a quick pace, the pink hoodie and knee-length hiking shorts she had managed to get made for today's activities, and she liked to imagine that the ground was shaking, maybe at least a little bit, in her tread. "You think there's a dungeon this way, right?"

"Yeah, I totes found one the other day! I didn't go in, though; I think there's a gang of bug-bears with trained owlbears skulking in there. Tormenting fluffy people and stuff, major evil!"

"And you didn't go take care of it because you wanted me to do it with you?" Bubblegum guessed. Finn shyly mumbled an affirmative. "Aw, how sweet! I love dungeons!" She moved a hand down to high-five him, then remembered he was on her back so she raised herself up against him for the same sort of friendly contact. She loved adventuring in dungeons the same ways that Finn liked to go through them; it was fun, and even more fun to do it with him like this.

She thought it and smiled thoughtfully; a large dungeon inhabited by monsters, in need of a good fight. And she and Finn would no doubt be alone together, for long stretches of time... oh yes, she could definitely use that.

She kissed her palm, thinking briefly that this was the best compromise they could do because she was simply too large for the both of them to hold hands and walk the normal way, and put the transferred kiss to his cheek. He giggled, and she felt him blushing; Bubblegum smiled, nudging herself against him again even though it put her a little off-balance.


End file.
